newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
White Mage
Overview In stark contrast to the destructive arts of Black Mages, White Mages know all too well the invaluable uses of their own magic, which is focused mainly on healing, protection and utility. While they were once held back in the rear and defended by small groups of comrades, the modern day White Mage has begun to address their weakness in battle by using their own magic to bolster their own defense and offense, along with that of their allies. In recent times these spellcasters have begun to receive martial training in addition to their practise within their specialized branch of magic, turning them from the squishy, cloth-wearing healers they once were into invaluable combat healers. Wading into the fray well defended by wards and serving to restore vigour and morale wherever they tread. Indeed, on the battlefield, understimating a White Mage is a grave mistake indeed - while their magic may not initially seem as threatening and destructive as that of Black Mages. White Magic is notorious for being capable of befuddling the mind of its opposition, gently urging their subconcious in the wrong direction. Their magic is also uniquely suited for covering over any weaknesses they, or their allies might normally possess and so it has come to that White Mages are deceivingly dangerous on the battlefield, more so than they'd be with a small group. The growing focus on their increasing battle ability has lead to several White Magic studies across the world to develop more offensive spells. Among the weapons that White Mages receive training in are bows and short swords, they're also trained to wear light armor in order to increase their personal defenses while allowing them to move around almost entirely unencumbered. Despite their improvements in the area of combat, White Mages are made aware of that they are not by any means ordinary footmen, and their foremost duty is the same as it has always been, to lend healing and support to their allies. Their increased battle readiness serves only to allow them to lend aid in areas where they'd normally couldn't. White Magic is noted to take shorter to learn than most other branches of magic, requiring a calm and collected mind and a refined sense of moderation in order to be effective. But as long as the student possesses these qualities in some way, learning White Magic is a relatively simple matter. The art being concidered to be rather cooperative once the student has learned the first few steps; and thus it is not all that uncommon for young children to be capable of using it effectively if they had good teachers. Becoming a White Mage Traditionally, White Mages were taught their art in small isolated cloisters, focusing on their spells and eschewing any other excersise which might've had an impact on their studies. Truthfully though, this was a mistake as the newly made White Mages were easily struck down by clever opposition. This put the entirety of their allied forces at risk and as such it was decreed that White Mages receive military training on the side of their studies. Becoming a White Mage however, is a relatively simple matter - due to how widespread the art is, there's more than enough institutions with it as their focus. Though occasionally its possible to receive training from other skilled White Mages, or even wandering Sages. White Magic, being a very cooperative art is noted to be quite easy to teach to others, if you've got a solid grasp on the art yourself. Due to their recent change, modern White Mages are often well-versed in the use of several types of weaponry, most commonly bows or short swords. They also wear light armor, allowing for added defense while still allowing them to move around largely unencumbered. Abilities '''White Magic: '''White Mages specialize within the gentlest branch of magic in the world, an art which symbolizes balance, harmony, protection and perseverance. While warm, cooperative and generally safe to practise, White Magic is an art that requires wisdom and moderation to use efficiently, one of the first rules that aspiring white mages are taught. Is that magical healing, while incredibly effective as a means of mending serious wounds which may not be curable otherwise, is very dangerous if mishandled. This is because magic as a force, can only safely ignore the limits of the body for so-so long. By overusing magical healing - the body will succumb to the great strain of being forced to mend itself at a rate much above what it might do on its own. For this very reason, white mages are instructed to cast no more than a maximum of three healing spells in succession on a single target, unless the circumstances are very dire. White Magic works by drawing on the mana of both the caster and the target at once, due to how it operates, white mages whom attempt to mend their own wounds find that their healing is greatly diminished; as the spell feeds off of their mana twice for a minimal effect. '''Weapon Proficiency: '''While historically restricted solely to provide healing or support, the widespread knowledge of their capabilities eventually forced them to train with martial weapons, needing to find a way to defend themselves against their enemies. Who, in war or skirmishes would often single out white mages as the premier targets of their assaults, sometimes even abducting opposing white mages in order to force them to use their magic for the benefit of their own troops, killing those who resisted or keeping them imprisoned while having allied mages drain their mana, allowing them to keep sowing death and destruction with their powerful spells over a much longer duration than usual. Modern white mages have thus receive training with short swords and bows, as short swords are easy to handle and can be concealed within their robes, whereas bows provide an excellent means of offense while simultaneously allowing the white mage to stay out of harms way and support their comrades from afar. '''Armor Proficiency: '''White Mages wear light armor, which is most commonly concealed beneath their clothing and customized to leave their arms free. Common defenses primarily include chain vests, which grant good protection for the wearers chest and torso, but still leaves their arms completely unobstructed; allowing them to weave their spells without any deficiency whatsoever. They never wear the heavier alternatives, as for the most part, their protective spells are more than sufficient to the task of protecting them and their allies from heavier artillery. During their introduction with light armor, white mages are also taught a wide array of specialized protective and barrier spells for the exact purpose of vastly increasing the survability of their assigned battalion; not to mention themselves. Category:Job Category:Standard Job Category:Completed Jobs Category:Mage-Job